Innocence
by mystwalker25
Summary: Parce qu'autrefois, Mystogan et la Chasseuse de Fées n'étaient que Jellal et Erza. Léger Mystwalker.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Innocence**

* * *

En ce début d'après-midi d'été, la Cité Royale fourmille d'activité, telle une ruche dont les habitants ne dorment jamais. Le Château ne fait pas exception à la règle : le Roi travaille dans son laboratoire, les Conseillers sont en réunion, l'Armée s'entraîne, les servantes et domestiques s'affairent d'un bout à l'autre du vaste édifice.

Seul un endroit échappe à l'excitation et au brouhaha ambiant : le Jardin Royal.

C'est là que deux enfants se sont réfugiés, pour échapper un moment à la vie trop bien huilée du Château.

Le premier, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe grasse, est un garçon aux cheveux bleus en bataille et au visage traversé d'un tatouage rouge flamboyant. Ses manches et son col portent tous deux les insignes de la Royauté.

Le deuxième est allongé sur le ventre, le menton dans les mains. C'est une fille, à peu près du même âge que le garçon, aux cheveux écarlates dont les mèches folles lui retombent sur le front. Sur ses manches, on peut voir l'emblème de l'Armée.

Lui, c'est Jellal, le Prince d'Edolas.

Elle, c'est Erza, l'apprentie du Commandant de la Deuxième Division de l'Armée.

Un plat de fruits est posé entre eux, et ils piochent dedans tour à tour, savourant le goût sucré et rafraichissant de ces friandises.

Jellal tend la main et attrape une pleine poignée de myrtilles. Il a des taches bleues sur le bout des doigts et au coin des lèvres, ce qui fait rire Erza.

« Vas-y doucement avec tes myrtilles, sinon tu vas finir tout bleu ! » , se moque-t-elle en attrapant une fraise bien rouge.

Elle croque dans le fruit, sous les yeux de Jellal qui aperçoit un petit filet de jus couler sur son menton.

« Tu peux parler, toi, avec tes fraises ! T'en as partout ! », rit-il en essuyant le jus avec son index.

Pensif, Jellal regarde le jus rosé sur son doigt, quand Erza attrape son poignet et lèche son index, récupérant le liquide sucré.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! , s'exclame Jellal, un peu choqué.  
- Ben quoi ? , demande Erza en haussant les épaules. C'était ma fraise, non ? »

Un sourire malicieux étire les lèvres de Jellal, et soudain, il attrape les poignets d'Erza et la fait basculer sur le dos, renversant le plateau de fruits au passage, dont le contenu s'éparpille dans l'herbe.

« Hé, tu fais quoi, là ? Jellal ! » , s'exclame Erza en gigotant pour se libérer.

Jellal s'assied sur les jambes d'Erza et lui bloque les mains au-dessus de la tête. Tenant ses poignets d'une seule main, il attrape une fraise et l'agite devant le visage d'Erza.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demande-t-elle avec une mine renfrognée.  
- Ça ne se voit pas ? » , répond malicieusement Jellal en rapprochant le fruit de la bouche d'Erza.

Un éclat de surprise passe dans les yeux de la petite rousse, et elle ouvre lentement la bouche alors que Jellal continue à rapprocher le fruit de ses lèvres.

Alors que la fraise effleure presque la bouche d'Erza, Jellal relève sa main et croque le bout du fruit.

Surprise, puis mécontente, Erza se tortille à nouveau pour se relever, à tel point que Jellal doit lâcher sa fraise et la tenir entre ses dents pour empêcher son amie de se libérer.

Doucement, pour la narguer un peu plus, il rapproche sa tête de celle d'Erza, la fraise toujours coincée entre ses dents.

Brusquement, Erza relève la tête, et croque le morceau de fruit qui dépasse, effleurant les lèvres de Jellal au passage.

Celui-ci, surpris, regarde Erza qui lui sourit d'un air malicieux alors qu'elle savoure le goût du fruit dans sa bouche.

« Un problème, _Jellal-chan_ ? , le nargue-t-elle d'un air railleur.  
- Hé, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » , s'offusque Jellal avec une moue boudeuse.

Mais rapidement, son visage s'éclaire à nouveau et un sourire rusé prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vas voir, dit-il en commençant à la chatouiller, tu vas implorer grâce ! »

Leurs rires résonnent dans le Jardin, inconscients de l'avenir sombre qui s'approche.


	2. Rencontre

**Note de l'auteur :** Parce que je ne peux pas résister aux *puppy eyes*, voici un deuxième OS. Je ne prétends pas en faire une vraie histoire.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Rencontre**

* * *

Le Royaume d'Edolas est en deuil. La pluie tombe, inlassablement, comme si, à l'instar du peuple, le ciel pleurait la disparition de la Reine Margaret.

Les assassins ont frappé, insidieusement, comme des serpents. Pour atteindre le Roi Faust, ils s'en sont pris à la Reine et au jeune Prince. L'enfant, âgé de quatre ans, est heureusement sauf. On murmure qu'il a été sauvé par un Exceed, et on remercie la Reine Shagotte d'avoir envoyé un ange pour les aider.

Au château, dans le Jardin que la Reine aimait tant, un petit garçon au cheveux bleus se tient, sanglotant, devant une pierre tombale. La stèle est magnifique, façonnée dans un marbre d'un blanc pur, surmontée d'un ange aux ailes déployées, et aux lettres gravées serties d'une mince couche dorée.

Mais le garçonnet, lui, ne voit pas la belle pierre, les lettres brillantes ou l'ange prêt à s'envoler. Lui, il voit juste la grosse pierre sous laquelle on a enterré sa mère, et malgré la présence rassurante du grand chat noir derrière lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer à l'idée qu'il ne reverra jamais sa maman.

Un cliquetis discret résonne derrière lui, et il se tourne un peu - mais pas trop, pour que personne à part Lily ne sache qu'il pleure, parce qu'il est Prince et qu'il n'a pas le droit de pleurer. Il reconnaît un peu les hommes qui sont au fond du Jardin, il a déjà vu sa mère parler à certains d'entre eux. Ils portent tous sur leurs armures le signe de l'Armée.

Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, moins d'une dizaine. A leur tête se trouve un vieil homme au crâne chauve et à la barbe blanche. Le petit Prince se souvient de son nom, à cause de ses deux grands sourcils qui l'ont toujours fait rire : c'est Rob. Commandant Rob, le corrigerait ses parents s'ils étaient là. Mais sa mère ne reviendra pas, et le Roi est trop occupé pour perdre du temps à consoler son fils.

Le Prince aime bien le Commandant Rob. Il est gentil et compréhensif, comme Lily. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne veut pas lui parler. Il n'en n'a pas envie. Il veut juste rester là, et pleurer encore un peu - même s'il n'a pas le droit, même s'il sait que son père se fâchera s'il l'apprend.

Alors il regarde Lily d'un air suppliant, et le grand chat sourit et hoche la tête, sans un mot, avant de s'avancer vers le Commandant Rob et les autres gens. Le petit garçon se retourne vers la pierre, les yeux fixés sur la ligne dorée où est inscrit le nom de sa mère.

« C'est ta maman ? », demande une petite voix, tout doucement, à côté de lui.

Le Prince sursaute un peu, et tourne la tête vers la voix. Il y a une petite fille aux cheveux rouges à côté de lui, un rouge brillant, flamboyant. Le Prince est ébloui par une couleur si vive : jusqu'ici, tout était blanc pâle, noir et surtout gris. Il hoche la tête pour répondre à la question.

La petite fille s'avance un peu pour poser une fleur bleue, comme les cheveux du Prince, devant la pierre blanche. Le petit garçon remarque que le symbole de l'Armée est dessiné sur ses manches - il ne savait même pas que les filles aussi pouvaient être soldat.

« J'ai mis la même sur la tombe de ma maman l'autre jour. Comme ça, peut-être que ta maman et la mienne seront amies au Paradis, explique-t-elle avec la même voix douce.  
- Ta maman est... Elle est plus là non plus ? »

Sa voix est enrouée, hachée - ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé, et il a trop pleuré.

La petite fille hoche la tête, et les cheveux rouges s'agitent en suivant le mouvement. Le Prince les trouve beaux. Aussi beaux que les cheveux de sa mère, même si la couleur n'est pas la même. C'est coloré, comme les ballons qui s'envolent pendant les fêtes, comme les guirlandes de Noël, comme l'écharpe que sa mère portait quand il faisait froid dehors - parce que le rouge va bien avec le bleu, disait-elle. C'est vivant, et ça lui donne envie de passer les doigts dedans, pour voir si c'est aussi doux que ça en a l'air.

Le Prince renifle, s'essuie les yeux et les joues avec sa manche, avant de se tourner vers la petite fille.

« Je suis Jellal. », dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux - elle les a bruns, comme sa mère.

« Je suis Erza. », répond-elle de la même manière.

L'un deux sourit, l'autre le suit, et au final, ils ont chacun un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, parce qu'ils se sont tous les deux trouvé un ami.

Le ciel a arrêté de pleurer, et un rayon de soleil passe entre deux nuages, éclairant le visage de l'ange de marbre baissé vers les enfants, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.


	3. Jeux d'enfants

**Jeux d'enfants**

* * *

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel au-dessus de la Cité Royale, et devant les nuages qui s'amoncellent, poussés par le vent froid annonciateur de l'automne, les habitants d'Edolas profitent joyeusement des derniers jours de l'été.

Les enfants en particulier se retrouvent pour jouer, que ce soit à chat, à la course ou à la chasse aux papillons. Dans le château, un garçon aux cheveux bleus court en souriant dans les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers et furetant dans tous les coins.

Il est Prince d'Edolas et il vit au château depuis sa naissance. Aussi, Jellal sait que nul ne connaît l'endroit mieux que lui. Alors il cherche, méthodiquement, sachant pertinemment qu'il va finir par trouver son amie qui se cache soigneusement. Il gagne toujours leurs parties de cache-cache, de toute façon. Aujourd'hui ne sera pas différent.

Mais il sait aussi que son amie est têtue. Erza est comme ça : entêtée. Si elle rate quelque chose, elle recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à réussir. Et quand elle réussit, elle a toujours ce sourire fier et ces yeux brillants, qui semblent lui dire _Regarde, je suis trop forte_. Et il est si beau, ce sourire, aux yeux de Jellal, qu'au fond, ça ne l'embête pas vraiment de perdre contre Erza, parce qu'il gagne un sourire à la place.

Il descend dans la cour de la fontaine. L'eau glougloute dans le bassin et il fait rapidement le tour des caches susceptibles d'abriter son amie aux cheveux écarlates. C'est en partie à cause de ça qu'elle perd toujours : le rouge de ses cheveux est difficile à cacher. Jellal a de bons yeux, et il trouve toujours la petite mèche rouge qui dépasse, et qui trahit sa camarade.

Dans ces moments-là, il s'approche mine de rien de la cachette d'Erza, tourne autour un moment, puis s'arrange pour surgir d'un seul coup devant elle. Elle sursaute, prend une moue boudeuse - un peu comme un hamster, avec les joues gonflées -, grommelle un peu - parce qu'elle n'aime pas perdre, Erza. Alors il lui propose un autre jeu, ou bien d'aller manger des fruits, ou alors de s'entraîner au combat - parce qu'Erza adore ça, et qu'elle le bat toujours à ce jeu-là, et comme ça, il est sûr d'avoir droit à un sourire.

Mais aujourd'hui, son amie aux cheveux feu est ingénieuse, car il a beau chercher, il est toujours bredouille. Il a pourtant tout inspecté, et il est perplexe. Où a bien pu se cacher Erza ? Il regarde la fontaine dont l'eau continue de chantonner, en se demandant ce qu'il a bien pu oublier.

« Bouh !  
- Ouah ! »

Surpris, Jellal laisse échapper une exclamation, se retourne vivement, se prend les pieds dans les pavés de la cour. Un _Plouf_ retentit. Assis dans la fontaine, éberlué et trempé, le Prince d'Edolas regarde son amie rousse en face de lui, qui lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Il ne l'a même pas entendue s'approcher.

Une grenouille, sans doute dérangée par le plongeon du garçon, saute de la sculpture au milieu du bassin et atterrit sur sa tête avant de pousser un coassement sonore. La vision fait éclater de rire Erza. La petite fille est pliée en deux de rire, incapable de s'arrêter.

Jellal boude un peu, lui - parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui, même quand c'est Erza qui le fait. Elle ne le regarde pas : elle a les bras serrés autour de son ventre, dans une tentative vaine de retenir son fou rire.

Alors il sourit, lui aussi, et puis se penche soudainement en avant et agrippe les épaules de la rousse.

« Hééé ! »

Le Prince laisse échapper un petit rire. Erza est à quatre pattes dans le bassin, crachotant l'eau qu'elle a avalé par mégarde. La grenouille qui se trouvait sur les cheveux de Jellal s'invite, d'un bond, sur la chevelure écarlate.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Elle a cette moue boudeuse sur le visage, et cette fois c'est au tour de Jellal de rire. C'est plus fort que lui : Erza ressemble à un chaton à moitié noyé - avec une grenouille verte sur la tête.

« Jellal, si je t'attrape, tu vas souffrir ! »

Oups ! Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se dépêche de sortir du bassin. Une Erza fâchée est redoutable, et même du haut de ses huit ans, il le sait très bien. Alors il court, court de plus en vite - mais Erza a de bonnes jambes, elle aussi, et il n'arrive pas à la semer. Ils traversent tout le rez-de-chaussée du château, les cours d'entraînement, la cour de parade, la cour d'envol des Legyons.

« Prince ! Erza ! »

Les deux enfants se figent et se tournent vers la voix qui les interpelle. C'est Mme Hilda - ou Grand-mère Hilda -, la gouvernante de Jellal - et par extension, d'Erza. Une vieille dame intransigeante avec une capacité pulmonaire impressionnante et une détermination à respecter les règles inébranlables.

« Jeunes inconscients ! Vous allez attraper la mort avec ces vêtements trempés ! Dans vos chambres, tout de suite ! »

Un peu gênés de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de bêtise, les deux enfants obéissent sans discuter et suivent la vieille dame vers l'étage.

Mais pas sans avoir échangé un regard malicieux.

Demain, ils joueront à un autre jeu - et feront sans doute d'autres bêtises.


End file.
